Mutually Strange
by TrixTheFlowery
Summary: Jane is drinking jagermeister and having strange dreams about handsome blonde Thunder Gods. Her credibility is dipping, and she might possibly be going mad. Thor is at just as much of a loss as she is. How far would you go to prove that you're right?
1. Jagermeister Tea

**Ummm... Hello fan fiction-y world. I have been away for a long long time. But then I saw Thor! I saw it twice. The second time I dragged the man along. I couldn't help it. I sat there going "See? He acts like you! Right down to the stupid smile!"**

**Anyways. My silly thoughts aside, I figured I have a walking, talking as-real-as-possible Thor living in my basement. He's delightful inspiration, and a self proclaimed big blonde oaf. And boy does he set my muses alight. Not to mention I can relate to Jane missing him and not knowing what in fresh hell is going on. We were apart for the past four months while he was on a teeeeeny island in BC surrounded by crazy people. **

**This is probably riddled with mis-spells and bad grammar. Gimme a break. I haven't written a story in years. I promise I'll warm up. I'm trying to make this different that most of the other Thor/Jane fics out there, but it's hard to start them differently. **

**I own nothing! Read and review!**

Jaegermeister and tea with a pinch of sugar.

It's what kept her sane. At least, that's what she told herself as her eyes ached in a way that spread behind them and into her sinuses as she stared at the computer screen in front of her.

The numbers in the bottom corner of the screen rolled over to 3:00 A.M. and Jane Foster convinced herself it was time for bed.

Maybe just one more try.

She keyed in the parameters and the simulation program SHIELD had provided her, sprung into action with the hum of the hard-drive next to her.

Spending months in front of a computer screen, mathematically experimenting with some virtual reality program to "safely" test the theory behind the Einstein Rosenbridge was not Jane's idea of making progress. But Nick Fury insisted, and Agent Coulson insisted, hell, even Erik insisted that it was the best way of going about things.

If they wanted the bloody Thunder God back as badly as she did (they didn't) then they would have actually coughed up the money and resources needed to make her of any use. She was convinced the math was right. She was sure that her calculations were accurate and error-free and was convinced that her theory was correct. If only she could corner Stark... he'd give her a hand, especially if he knew he wasn't supposed to. Open a potentially unstable and dangerous worm-hole in the middle of the New Mexico desert? Jane could practically hear the enthusiastic "Hell yeah!"

Unfortunately, Fury was all too familiar with Tony Stark and his disregard for any kind of regulations or sanctions. He made a point of keeping Jane and Tony as far apart as possible. They weren't allowed even allowed in the same meetings, lest Stark pick up on a few of Jane's ideas and go for it himself.

Nope. SHIELD was all about going by the book. All about paperwork, and approval, and bureaucracy. Jane hated it. They turned science and discovery into a weapon and something that should be feared. She never saw it like that. To her, science in its own way was a form of art; something to be used to create rather than destroy, and to explain rather than to disprove.

For example: massive, powerful, ancient gods exist. Science proved and explained it. The explanation was not what was widely believed by vikings thousands of years before. Instead it turned out those they thought were gods, were just a technologically advanced civilization.

Jane wasn't even looking at the computer anymore. She was sitting in her chair, leaning over the back, wondering if he was watching her, wondering if he'd find a way back before she could find a way to bring him back. It was a race in a pitiful ironic way. She didn't care though who won the race. As long as he came back... that's all that mattered.

It was hard waiting. Her focus was strong and driven at first, but lately she'd become bogged down in frustration and questions. Thor had left months ago, and there had been no indication since that he was coming back any time soon. He said he'd be back, so where the hell was he? She'd find herself becoming frustrated at him more than anyone. It didn't seem so hard back then for Asgardians to bounce back and forth between worlds. What was stopping him now?

Everytime she asked herself that question she was met with the displeasing possiblity that something awful happened to him. Maybe he was dead. Maybe he wasn't. She hated him for her own ignorance of the situation.

"It's not like he can send you a postcard, Jane." Darcy gently reminded her one day. "He's probably busy doing... stacked-thunder-god-kingy things."

Jane heaved a sigh and pushed her chair away from her desk. It was late. So late the sun would be up soon. There was barely any point in going to bed anymore. She stood up and added more jaeger to her tea. It was more booze than tea at this point, but the warm fuzzy feeling kept Jane from feeling more irritated and frazzled than she actually was. It kept her mind off him.

Slowly, groggily she climbed the stairs to the roof, recounting her days work in her mind: The parameters were right... the formulas she used were the right ones... the simulation worked in a stable way, but in its own way, that bothered her: it was easy to make something "work" in a computer. Anything could "work" in computer land. In real life though, where even the heat of the ground, or the magnetic field from beneath the earth, or the solar interference from the sun had potential to throw things off...

"Unforseeable variables." She huffed. Those were what scared her the most. She could plan to set the device up on a sunny day, with a steady breeze of five miles per hour and there were still things that could go wrong. A change in the wind could throw everything off; for the Einstein Rosenbridge to work by human creation, every last detail to the smallest particle of matter, had to be considered otherwise the link between worlds would be unstable and potentially very dangerous. She would never convince SHIELD to let her actually put something together, without actually proving she could control all of the unforseeable variables. It was like chasing an impossibly hard to reach carrot on an impossibly long stick.

"I will return."

His promise rang through her mind as she sat in her lounge chair, drinking tea in the dark, staring at the stars.

"Why are men so bad at communicating?" She asked the darkness.

**Like? Let me know if it's worth my time to keep plugging along. I miss constantly writing and updating, and I have a lovely little plot in my mind. **

**ALSO, never eat anything bigger than your head.**


	2. A Joke Between Friends

**AHA. Here is more. Because for a change, I sat down and actually wrote three chapters of a story at once instead of just a paragraph, before my attention is whisked away.**

**I have had too much coffee and have nothing else to do. **

**As always, own nothing, read and review away people. Much love. **

Heimdall smiled to himself as he watched her.

She was quite remarkable for being a mortal. Clever, quick thinking, and stubborn. It was no small wonder that Thor was so fixated on her. Giggling maidens were easy to win when you were the heir to the throne of Asgard. They fell over themselves for an opportunity to woo the mighty god of thunder, but what did they have to offer? Beauty, soft glowing skin, and silk only went so far. In the past they were enough to hold the attention of the proud son of Odin, if only until he tired of their... talents.

It seemed however, that his time on Midgard had taught him more than a bit of humility. It taught him respect, and value in the feminine gender.

This Jane Foster, although smitten and attracted to Thor, had not submitted to him at a glance. Her first thought was not to simply open her legs to him. She knew she had more to offer than just that, and if watching her was any indication, was Thor ever going to have to work hard to conquer her, perhaps even pick up the talent Midgardians called "guitar."

He laughed quietly to himself as he continued surveying the realms.

"Humorous joke my friend?"

Heimdall tilted his head slightly to the side, viewing Thor in his periphery.

"If only you knew."

"Well you could let me in on it." Thor suggested, noting Heimdall's sly smile.

"She wonders why males are so poor at communicating."

Half entertained by Jane's musing, and half saddened by it, Thor smiled too.

"I would communicate with her if I could, Heimdall. It pains me greatly that you can see and hear her, and I can not. What I would do just to look upon her face again."

"It is a tired face to see." Heimdall said, adjusting his sword. "She works hard and late, night and day to open the Bifrost and bring you back."

"Jane is smart." Thor confidently declared. "It has been a long time, though I am sure she will soon get it working."

"Don't be so sure, my friend." Heimdall said cryptically. "There are those on Midgard hindering her progress."

"Who?" Thor challenged, wanting to know who may dare to stop Jane from success.

"The group called SHIELD. They lack confidence in Jane Foster's work and her competency."

"Well why should they?"

"Because they know she is in love with you. They see it as easily as I do Thor."

"Why let that be a problem? If anything her conviction and dedication should make her more trustworthy in their eyes." Thor protested gruffly. "It certainly would me."

"Midgard is different than Asgard. It is an unstable realm, easily affected by that which is not the norm. The very presence of mortals there over the ages has already poisoned and injured Midgard's delicate balance. SHIELD does not trust that Jane is in the right state of mind to be trusted with the power to potentially destroy a good deal of their world, lest she be too eager to open the Bifrost and cause a catastrophe."

Heimdall turned his head back to Thor when he heard the frustrated huff from the god's nose: His brow was furrowed and his fists were clenched, his mouth set in an angry line. He could feel the ire rising from him, and Heimdall pitied him. For once in his entire life, the great and powerful Thor was completely unable to do anything; no amount of yelling, or demanding, or rushing off to battle was going to help. For there was no real battle to rush off to, and the Bifrost remained broken. Jane was alone, just as he was.

"She is right to be angry." Thor finally said, fingers white around Mjolnir. "This SHIELD... they do her a great disservice by making her waste her time in such a way."

"It is what it is, my friend." Heimdall said serenely, turning back to the cosmos stretched before him.

Behind him, he heard a mighty bellow from Thor. One that slightly shook the bright quartz beneath his boots. He smiled to himself again, privately. Thor would do whatever it took for Jane to hear his voice.

**Hmm. Angsty Thor does not like. **

**Good evening everyone.**

**R&R**


	3. Punk Cabaret?

**SMASH, BANG! TOO MUCH COFFEE AND PUNK CABARET PLAYLISTS.**

**I'll shut up and let you read this now. Darcy is rad.**

**Own nothing, read and review please!**

"Instant Coffee?"

Jane turned around, a delighted looking Thor standing behind her, next to the coffee shelf at the grocery store she frequented.

"Yes." She smiled. "You heat a cup of water up and stir a spoonful of it in."

"Amazing..." Thor whispered, grabbing a container of it and running his hand through his hair. He looked up at Jane, wonder in his eyes. "Jane, we must buy some. Please!"

She laughed out loud, unable to help herself at the pure enjoyment he found in something as simple as instant coffee. He was easy to please, that was for sure. It was refreshing in a world where things like internet access and cars that practically drove for you were the only real symbols of status: He found wonder in a world that seemed too small to her.

"Sure." She said, holding out her hand. He gently placed it there, gratitude on his child-like face. She blushed when his calloused fingers brushed the back of her hand.

She usually liked her men tall, wiry, and nerdy. But Thor... he was different in ways that proved her a liar for scoffing about muscular men for the majority of her life.

"Come on," she said, jerking her thumb towards the waiting shopping cart. "We still need to figure out what to feed you for dinner. You can't exist on just instant coffee."

She turned to the cart, and no sooner had she placed her hands on the cold metal handle, did everything turn black, a mighty roar echoing in the darkness.

She sat up, pushing hair out of her face and swearing quietly when she fell out of her lounge chair, tangled in blankets.

"What the hell was that?" She groaned, getting to her feet. She looked around. The grocery store had been a dream, that much was clear: She was right where she was before. On the roof of the lab, under the inky black sky, that was just starting to turn rosy on the horizon.

The dream was plain and simple enough. She'd dreamt of Thor countless times in the past few months. But that yell... that sounded real. It sounded like him.

She shook her head, turning the lounge chair back onto its legs and replacing the blankets.

"No more jaegermeister at three in the morning." She verbally swore to herself.

"Ummm... Jane?"

"Hmmm?"

"You look like shit. Everything okay?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Thanks Darcy. Things are just great."

"I'm just sayin' I mean you're carrying some heavy luggage, you going somewhere with those bags?"

"I had a bad dream and couldn't sleep." Jane lied, putting the milk in the cupboard.

"Clowns or midgets?" Darcy smirked through her pop tart. "Oh, and usually dairy products do better in the fridge."

"I'll get it later." Jane mumbled.

Darcy rolled her eyes and the trailer was silent except for the sound of her clicking through her ipod and munching on a pop tart.

"Was it about wonder-boy?" She finally asked, knowing she was right. It was always about wonder-boy these days. It had been for months now. Jane had been busier and more motivated than ever, but Darcy noticed the clear lack of interest in her work that wasn't an issue before SHIELD started poking their noses in every bit of data she owned. She had a mind to kick that Thor guy where it hurt if he ever did show up in New Mexico again. Seeing Jane so tired and bummed out pissed her off.

He said he'd be back. Promised her in fact. Did big dumb blonde viking gods not understand what promising a woman meant? It meant that if said promise was not followed through with in a reasonable amount of time, no amount of Ryan Reynolds and Ben and Jerry's ice cream was going to cut it. She truly felt bad for Jane. She was totally the girl in high school who went to prom with her cousin, and got smoked in the face with a basketball during gym class, bleeding all over the place when her braces cut into her lips.

It was cool though. Her priority was never playing the field. Mostly because the field she confined herself to was woefully empty of men interested in a bookish, Hawking-obsessed library nerd.

"Nothing is crueler than children who come from good homes." Darcy decided out loud. "What say we take a break today, hmmm? You don't look like you're in the mood to deal with that Coulson dweeb."

She jammed her iPod into the portable dock that never seemed to leave her side and hit play.

"Uhhh..." Jane said, making a face across the table. "What is this?" Her head was pounding and the music was loud and way too... bangy for her liking. Piano? What the...?

"Punk cabaret, dude. Way cool stuff. This'll perk you up for sure!" Darcy said matter-of-factly.

"It's not helping Darcy. I really should get some work done today I—"

"You're going to make yourself sick if you keep doing this to yourself. As your intern, your health and happiness is my duty to keep intact." Darcy said proudly. "So. You're gonna finish your cheerios or whatever those are, chug some water, keep your pyjamas on, and just chill the eff out today. With me!"

Jane rolled her eyes. Nothing about spending a day in pyjamas with Darcy seemed relaxing, especially if "punk cabaret" was any evidence of things to come.

"Darcy, Coulson is going to have my head."

"At least he'll have it with a smile." Darcy grinned, turning up the volume.

Jane sighed and resigned herself to the inevitable. At least if she was annoyed with Darcy she wasn't thinking about Thor.


	4. Brother

**New chapter. Ahhhh! Updates! Ahhhh!**

**When you work at a Ford dealership and have nothing better to do, what DO you do? Write fanfiction, that's what. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, and alerts, and +favs guys! Keeps me going! Keep em coming!**

**Much Love!**

He had been pacing for hours now.

His feet hurt. He didn't care.

His jaw hurt from clenching it so tightly for so long. He didn't care.

All Thor know, was that he wanted Jane, and he wanted her now. Although his patience had improved in the past few months, it could only withstand so much.

On top of his longing for Jane, he was quite plainly put: Bored.

Before he was thrown to Midgard, he would go out of his way to find trouble, to start a fight, or embark on a grand quest. With no way of transportation between the realms, a lengthy quest was out of the question, and finding trouble was no longer an appealing way to pass the time.

He wanted to pass the time with her, doing whatever it was she would find interesting. Jane had a unique way of making the restlessness go away, and replacing it with benign curiosity.

"What to do?" He sighed, continuing to pace around his chambers. He had started out the day with a feast; that was always a good way to pass the time. However, once his belly was full, the looming shadow of frustrated boredom once again followed him. It followed him until he decided to go hunting with Sif, but his mind was wandering and he accidentally pushed her into the river. She wasn't happy, but she understood.

The splendor of Asgard had dimmed in his eyes of late. It felt emptier than before: Quiet and dark.

Gone were the seemingly carefree days of endless parties and dances, women and jokes. His father was aging, and soon the rule of Asgard would fall to him alone. That, along with the ever-present wish for Jane was wearing him out. He loved his father dearly, and to see age slowly stealing him away from the strength and glory of previous years was hard to watch.

And Loki… his brother: If he had only known his brother suffered quietly for years under an unbearable weight, he would have done something, or said something if it only meant he truly believed he was loved by his brother and his father.

Childhood memories of wrestling in green fields, and fishing by the river strained Thor's mind as he mourned for his lost brother. Loki never said anything. He never told Thor how he felt; he never let the jealousy below the surface breach, and for that, Thor felt guilty for not seeing it himself. By the time he had, it was too late, and Loki was far too bitter and angry to understand reason.

He missed his tricks. The silly little games he would play with people, sometimes he would do it just to make Thor laugh when he was in a foul mood. And sometimes… sometimes the tricks were at Thor's own expense. He smiled lightly at the reminder of a much younger, much happier Loki; when the crown wasn't even an issue, let alone a harmless prank.

Thor never figured himself to be very good at making people laugh. He could tell a joke, certainly, but Loki had an infectious way with words, and a mastery of magic that could make even the most stone-faced, angry old man crack a smile.

"Oh brother…" he said out loud, realizing his feet had carried him to Loki's empty chambers while he thought. He gently pushed the polished wood door open; there wasn't a sound as it slid aside. The room was bright and warm, like all of the other chambers, but there was a strange stillness and silence in here that wasn't anywhere else.

"If things had not gone so badly, brother, I know you would be here to help me find Jane." He said to the empty room, closing the door behind him. "And I know you could. The bifrost was not the only way to travel between realms, you said. But what does that mean? How did you find a way to make such an impossible thing so?" His voice shook a little as he looked out on the grand kingdom before him and carried on a one-sided conversation with his dead brother. "I wish you trusted me more, Loki. I wish you knew that despite all the differences between us, you were always the one person I believed would be able to say anything to me. I suppose my behavior in the past was not an encouraging thing… I was too busy looking for beasts to slay, and glory to win." He smiled humorlessly to himself, he was such a fool to think he had all the answers, and where did that get him now? Parted indefinitely from a woman he was sure he loved, and minus a brother.

"I'm sorry brother." He said, pausing for a moment as if the completely soundless room would absolve him of the guilt he felt. When it didn't, he continued. "I loved you dearly, Loki. I wish I would shown it more when I still had the chance. Then perhaps we both wouldn't be where we are now."

A chilly breeze he couldn't feel the origin of ruffled the hem of his cape, and Thor knew that it was time to leave.

Gently, quietly, reverently, he shut the doors to Loki's never-to-be-used again chambers behind him.

**A bit of a depressing chapter I know. I blame the cold drizzle that's been falling all day. And the fact I've been stuck in an office since 8:30. But come on, it sucks when someone you absolutely love in one way or another is no longer around to give you a hand or tell you a fart joke. **


	5. Sneaky Schemes

**A/N: Updating stories when all you have to work off of is a blackberry sucks guys.**

**Many thanks to my pal Zayda, who is kind enough to upload chapters for me because she is blessed enough to have a computer…**

**Also, in case you're wondering, "Wonderboy" definitely refers by the song by Tenacious D. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and such guys! Seriously! Do it! I love hearing what you think!**

**I own nothing.**

Over a week had passed since Darcy's impromptu sick day for Jane.

The day had been good for her in more ways than just getting her over a hang-over; as flighty as Darcy was, it was in that respect the had a certain maturity about her. She was great at being distracted, and distracting.

Jane had spent the whole day wearing her comfiest jeans and oversized sweater (she didn't tell Darcy that underneath she was wearing Donald Blake's-inherited-by-Thor-T-shirt underneath.)

The pair of them had a nice day, playing old Nintendo games, eating mini pizzas and listening to some of Darcy's more interesting music recommendations.

Now Jane was sitting at her desk, feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks. Darcy had put it best: "It sucks he's gone, dude, but what is stressing yourself out going to do? You've gotta keep movin' on and getting shit done! Look forward to work in the morning, even if it's frustrating and long... At least it's eight hours closer to Wonderboy."

Eight hours at a time... It seemed much more manageable than speculating on how long it could possibly take to get Thor back.

She woke up that morning and promised herself there would be no more tears, no more desperate saddness, and only fierce determination: Darcy recommended she fill her schedule as much as possible so she didn't have time to sit on the roof at night, drink Jaeger, and become more depressed.

"Busy schedule it is." Jane said to herself, picking up her phone and punching in Agent Coulson's number. She had a plan. Said plan did not entail sitting behind a computer running simulations for hours on end.

"Coulson here."

"Ahhh hey! It's Jane. How are you?"

There was a slightly crackly silence on the other end of the line before Coulson said, "Fine thanks, Jane. Are you feeling better? Darcy said you were feeling ill yesterday."

"I feel great." Jane said, eager to get the formalities out of the way; she had a plan and she was too excited about it to spend time dawdling. "Hey! I was thinking we should go and grab a drink tonight. I've come up with a new theory and I'd like you to be the first to see it."

"I think that'd be an area best suited to Agent Fury. Here, I'll transfer you through to him."

"No! Wait!" Jane cried, but it was too late. The buttons had been pushed, and Fury's phone was already ringing.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, waiting for the inevitible bark indicating prescence on the line.

"Coulson! Where the hell did my other leather jacket go? If I find out you took it again, so help me I will-"

"Actually sir, it's Jane Foster..." She said in a small voice, however slightly amused she was at the idea of Coulson snaking parts of Nick Fury's wardrobe, she didn't let it show.

"Well so it is." Fury said. "Make any progress?"

"Umm I was sick yesterday. Agent Coulson transfered me to you so I could tell you I'll be back at it today."

"Hmph." Fury sniffed, "an email would have sufficed. If you see Coulson today tell him I'm busy. You try keeping a guy named "Captain America" out of every political tabloid in the country. Fake Twitter accounts everywhere!" The line went dead.

Glad that Nick Fury was too busy trying to keep Twitter from ruining Captain America to care about her whereabouts, and silently making a note to check out said fake accounts later, Jane hung up the phone and shrugged on a sweater. She didn't know where Darcy was… probably long-boarding around town, looking for a Slurpee from the 7-11.

She didn't need her where she was going. She hopped into the van and headed out towards the New Mexico desert, where S.H.I.E.L.D. had set up a temporary office of sorts: If Coulson wasn't going to talk to her over the phone she'd go track him down herself.

Feeling slightly maniacal for thinking in such a brazenly determined way, Jane just smiled and turned the radio on, humming as she drove: If you want it, if it would make you happy, if it would make you feel accomplished… make it happen. She grew up hearing that from her parents, and as she grew older she realized more and more that no one is just going to hand you your dreams in a precious basket. Nope. A girl has got to go out and make them happen herself, even if everybody thinks she's crazy.

She couldn't help but let her mind wander to Thor, and what he would think of her behavior. As different as they were; with their respective qualities being calculating-logical-Jane meets beat-it-into-submission-Thor. She liked to think he would be impressed by her recently found determination and utter refusal to let things slip through her fingers any further. This was her project, her research, her van, her equipment… damned if she wasn't going to use it the way she wanted to, when she wanted to, how she wanted to, and if she had to be a sneaky broad to make it all happen… well. Them's the breaks.

Still feeling positively unstoppable, Jane hopped out of the van at the base, dust swirling around her ankles. Nobody at the base paid her any mind; they'd all seen her before, and knew she was no threat. She went about her business just like they went about theirs, making her way through trailers and hallways, until she reached Coulson's office.

"Hellooo?" She said, knocking on the door, channeling her inner-and-most-adorably-annoying-Darcy. "Agent Coulson? It's Jane."

Coulson opened the door and looked at Jane with that same stoic look all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had; it was like Nick Fury was the only one allowed to show any kind of emotion.

"Jane? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was telling you about a new idea I was having, and proposed drinks, but you transferred me to General Fury before I could finish. So I just decided to come here and talk to you instead." She smiled placidly at Coulson, gently brushing past him and taking a seat in the chair across from his desk.

"Jane, this isn't my department." Coulson said, turning to face her, but keeping the door open. "I have no power to approve anything you might come up with. My job is security."

"Well I had hoped to show it to you first so maybe you can give me some ideas on how to present it properly."

Coulson looked at her incredulously, one hand in the pocket of his jacket.

"You were sick yesterday, huh?"

"Yes. That's not the point. The point is I've been sitting on my ass running computer simulations of all my math, and what might happen if we were to try to open a worm hole in the middle of a desert, and honestly I'm getting bored of it! I need to progress, not just sit here and look at a virtual universe."

"I'm no astro-physicist, Jane." He said with the hint of a smile. "But I do know that the adverse affects of something going wrong with something of this scale would be very unpleasant blood to have on your hands. We know you want to see Thor again, and you're determined to get him back, but this is a big deal."

"But you know General Fury better than I do! And before I bring anything up with him, I need to be confident that what I have isn't just going to get thrown back in my face with a rejection stamped all over it because he thinks I just want to get it on with a big blonde viking! Months have gone by and I feel like I'm getting nowhere. I just had a great idea that I think will actually work, I just need you to hear me out." She plead her case convincingly. "So please, drinks tonight? There's a good band playing, I hear." She threw it in even though Coulson didn't really seem like the type to like roadhouse bars and beer-bands. "And come on… you've got to be aching for a cold beer after standing out in a desert wearing a suit and tie all day."

"We'll see, Ms. Foster." Coulson said, standing aside from the door and motioning for Jane to be on her way. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Jane didn't actually want to tell Coulson her new ground-breaking theory. Mostly because there wasn't one… she figured she'd just make it up as she went, do some doodles, say some big words, add "molecular" and "continuum" in there a few times and call it a day: Coulson's cell phone was what she was really after, not his approval. The only thing that was being kept out of her reach was a power source, and the only person who could provide that power source was kept as far away from her as possible. If she could just swipe Coulson's phone while he wasn't paying attention, and snag Tony Stark's cell phone number, she'd be sitting pretty: She already knew he wouldn't say no. Nothing mattered anymore, and the opportunity to do this, was actually more exhilarating than anything.

As she returned to her lab, her smile grew, along with the feeling inside her that told her she couldn't possibly go wrong with this plan.

"You'd be proud, babe." She said smiling at the clear blue sky, fingers crossed for an answer from Coulson as she drove down the highway.

**Done! Ahhhh! This one was long. Mostly because I didn't feel like working today, and have kind of had writer's block for the past few days… all of a sudden… SPEEEEEW! Gross…**

**Anyways, Read and Review. You know the drill my dears!**


End file.
